


You'll be obsessed with all my forest (baking) expertise

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based off a prompt, just v soft, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan decides to make a cake for his boyfriend. All was going well, until he dropped it.





	You'll be obsessed with all my forest (baking) expertise

**Author's Note:**

> just a few notes!  
> this is based off a prompt from otp--prompts on tumblr! the prompt is:  
> Person A bakes a cake for Person B but accidentally drops it while trying to carry it to the table. Person B laughs until they see Person A's tears and spend an hour comforting them.  
> and, Evan doesn't have his cast anymore. the two have been dating for awhile in this and he got his cast off :)

Evan was bored. Extremely bored.

He hadn't gone to school that morning because he had felt sick. But now he was feeling better, which meant that he had nothing to do. That also meant that he hadn't seen Connor all day, and the taller boy wasn't going to be over for another hour.

Evan figured he could be productive and catch up on the work he was missing. He could also start on one of his "Dear Evan Hansen" letters. He considered the options for a moment, before deciding against both of them. The work could wait, and he hasn't been needing the letters as of recently.

Maybe he could do something nice for his boyfriend. Connor had been doing a lot for him lately, including coming over after school to care for him. So yeah, Evan can do something for him. What exactly, he had no idea.

Evan started to skim through his options. He could draw something, but Connor had the artistic talent. He could make dinner, but dinner isn't for awhile. Suddenly, the thought hit him.

He could make a cake.

Evan was amazing at baking, (well, according to Connor). He knew how to make a cake off the top of his head, but he didn't exactly feel like going to the store. Maybe his mom had bought some shitty box recipe recently.

He got off the couch, walking towards the pantry. He opened it and looked around, moving some things. After a minute he had finally found a box of vanilla cake mix. He grabbed it and placed it on the counter. He also grabbed a bowl, a mixer, a round pan, and the necessary ingredients.

Evan got to work, preheating the oven. He opened the box of cake mix and poured it into the bowl. He added the water, oil and eggs before turning the mixer on. After everything was properly mixed, he turned the mixer off and greased the pan. He poured the batter into the pan and waited for the oven to finish preheating.

As he was waiting, Evan decided to look for some icing. He opened the fridge and found some unopened chocolate icing. Why that was in there, he didn't know. Maybe his mom planned to make a cake sometime soon. He shrugged, closing the fridge.

Evan knew his mom wouldn't be too mad at him for using it, considering he would have some cake leftover for her. Well, Evans logical side knew she wouldn't. The other side of his brain was screaming that he was going to make her mad, and she was going to hate him forever.

He sighed and shook his head, making a mental note that he didn't have to make any icing himself. His anxiety was acting up, and he knew it. Maybe he did need those letters.

The oven then beeped, signalling that the oven was done preheating. Evan put an oven mitt on and put the cake in the oven. He set a timer on the microwave for 30 minutes, before going to go lay on the couch and watch tv.

He turned the tv on, only half paying attention. All he could think about was his boyfriends face when he found out Evan made him a cake. Would he be happy? He hoped. And even if it did turn out bad, he knew Connor would appreciate the effort anyways.

A beep on his phone cut him off from his thoughts. He looked, seeing a snapchat notification from Connor. Evan swiped the notification, opening his phone. He clicked on the picture, and smiled softly. A picture of Connor looking bored lit up the screen with the caption "miss you".

Evan took a screenshot of the photo, which he knew Connor would protest. He sent him back a picture of himself saying "I miss you too!". A minute later, he got a notification that Connor had screenshotted the picture. Connor sent him another photo saying "i'll see you soon". Evan replied with "See you soon <3"

Evan turned back to the tv, and was beginning to get invested in the show when the oven beeped. He relectually stood up, putting the oven mitt back on and taking the cake out. He turned the timer off and put the cake on the counter to cool before turning the oven off. He put on another timer of fifteen minutes to wait for the cake to cool so he could put icing on it. He took the icing out so it wouldn't be completely hard, and walked back over to the tv and continued to watch what was on.

When fifteen minutes had passed, he got up and turned the timer off. Evan took out something to display the cake on. He carefully flipped the cake onto the display and lifted the pan up. The cake stood proudly on the display, and even though it was just a box recipe, Evan wanted it to be as nice as possible.

He took out a knife and opened the can of icing. He plopped some on the top and began to smooth it out carefully. By the time he had finished and it looked good enough, someone was knocking on the door. Evan quickly put the icing away and put the knife in the dishwasher. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"You look better." Connor smirked, walking in. Evan blushed as Connor closed the door.

"I don't feel as sick anymore." Evan replied.

"Hmm... I guess you don't need me to take care of you anymore." Connor said jokingly, putting his hand on the doorknob. Evan perked up at this.

"No! You should stay. Please?" Connor smiled and pulled Evan into a hug. Evan melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Connors neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. Connor leaned down, kissing the top of Evans head.

"I missed you." Connor mumbled into his hair.

Evan tightened his embrace on the taller boy. "I missed you too."

They pulled away after a minute and Evan took hold of Connors hand. He led him into the dining room before letting go.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you." Evan went into the kitchen, checking to make sure Connor wasn't following him. When he saw that he wasn't, he carefully grabbed the display the cake was on and walked slowly into the dining room. He had almost made it to the table when he tripped. He fell to the floor and his cake fell with him. Connor immediately asked if he was okay, which he responded that he was fine.

Evan sat up after a minute, and heard Connor start to chuckle. The blond knew that Connor wasn't laughing at him, rather the irony of the situation.He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw the cake on the floor, and looked down in shame. Connor laughed for another minute before Evan looked up and made eye contact with him. As soon as his boyfriend saw the tears in eyes, he stopped laughing.

"Evan, baby, are you hurt?" Connor kneeled down in front of Evan. Evan shook his head.

Connor put a finger under Evans chin and lifted it softly. "What's wrong then?'

"M-My cake." he mumbled, feeling defeated. Connor moved his finger from under his chin and rubbed Evans arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay, I appreciate the effort." Connor gave him a small smile. Evan started to cry harder at the words.

"B-But I wanted y-you to eat it! B-Because you know, it's c-cake." Connor sat down next to Evan, pulling him into his side.

"Don't worry about it, Ev. I'm sure it tasted great. We both know how amazing you are at baking. You don't need a cake to prove it. Besides, we can make one together later if you want." Evan nodded, turning his head and nuzzling it into Connors neck. Connor turned to rest his chin on top of Evans.

They sat like that for around forty-five minutes, before Connors neck started to hurt. Evan had slowly but surely stopped crying, and now it was just sniffles. Connor pulled away, much to Evans dismay. Connor stood up and offered his hands out to help Evan. The blond took them and stood up. Connor guided him to the couch and sat him down.

"Wait here, I'm gonna clean that up, okay?" Connor pointed to the cake. Evan nodded, not bothering to protest. He was starting to get tired from crying for so long.

When Connor had finished cleaning the mess, he washed his hands and walked back over to his boyfriend. He sat on the couch and Evan immediately cuddled up to him. Connor wrapped his arms around the shorter and kissed his head. The two sat in silence for a few before Evan began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Connor turned to his sleepy boyfriend.

"Cold." he mumbled. Connor thought about getting a blanket, but he didn't really want to get up. Instead, he pulled away from Evan and shrugged his jacket off.

"What? No, Connor it's fine." Evan looked up at his boyfriend, not wanting to take his hoodie. He knew it was sort of a comfort item to him.

"You're cold. It's okay, I promise." Connor reassured him.

Evan reluctantly nodded, and Connor helped put it on him. Evan immediately snuggled into it, and tried to lean back into his boyfriend.

"Wait, let me lay down."

Evan pulled away from Connor, allowing him to get comfortable on the couch. Connor pulled Evan back into his arms as soon as he was done, moving to spoon the blond. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and started pressing kisses to the nape of Evans neck. The shorter giggled, moving his neck away.

"That tickles." he muttered. Connor let out a soft laugh and kissed his boyfriends shoulders. Evan turned over so that he was facing Connor. He reached up, kissing him gently on the lips. Connor smiled, kissing back. Evan pulled away after a few seconds before snuggling closer to Connor. The blond wrapped his arms tighter around him as he slowly began to fall asleep.

"Thank you." Evan whispered, closing his eyes.

Connor tightened his arms around Evans waist as his breathing evened out. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course, Ev." he muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! :)  
> if you want me to make a sequel where the boys make a cake together, let me know. i'd be happy to!  
> p.s. i used to be ohmmrs, but i changed my username. same old me!


End file.
